Listen
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Tolong dengarkanlah.


**~oo0o0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Listen"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO**

belong's to

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Listen (c)** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0o0oo~**

Rabu. Ketika jam dinding berdetak konstan, menunjukkkan peradaban siang hari yang mulai berganti sore. _Two – twenty six_.

Ruang kelas itu tampak sedikit bebas dibanding biasanya. Beberapa siswa-siswi asyik bercengkrama, berkumpul dalam satu meja. Membahas beragam perkara. Mengelilingi majalah fasihon terbaru, bergosip ria, dan masih banyak lagi. Absennya guru merupakan surga yang sangat dirindukan bagi siwa SMA.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, dan mengernyit tak nyaman begitu suara ledakan tawa Naruto dan Kiba mengisi sepasang ruang dengarnya. Dua pemuda berpredikat _the power speaker of class_ itu memang tidak main-main soal keberisikan. Dan seandainya saja Sasuke tidak mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk menjitak ubun-ubun Naruto, Gaara bisa pastikan kamus bahasa Inggrisnya sudah bersarang di mulut si Pirang itu.

"Aish! Sakit, _Teme_!" Naruto memandang Sasuke galak.

Seperti Inazuka Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja asyik sendiri iPod-nya. Shikamaru yang melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja _,_ kemudian tidur. Chouji yang mengeluarkan _snacks_ dari dalam tasnya dan memakannya sendirian. Sai yang mulai asyik bersama _sketchbook_ -nya. Gaara juga lebih memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam interaksi pasangan sahabat-tapi-musuh itu lebih jauh.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengedarkan sepasang iris jadenya ke sepenjuru ruang kelas. Berhenti di suatu titik, menatapnya diam selama tujuh detik, tersenyum kecil, dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Menyendiri di deret kursi paling belakang. Tampak sedang tidak berniat bergabung berasama teman-temannya yang lain. Sosok itu tampak menikmati kesendiriannya. Siluet cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui kaca jendela kelas menimpa kulitnya dengan sentuhan unik. Membuat sosok itu tampak tersorot, namun tidak terlalu bersinar. Menarik dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan dua tangan terlipat dia atas meja, satu diantaranya tampak sibuk mengores pensil di atas kertas. Mencoret-coret entah apa.

Gaara sudah berjarak kurang dari satu meter dengan sosok itu. Pemuda itu diam mengamati untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana sosok itu sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat candaan teman-temannya yang lain, menggelengkan kepala geli, lalu kembali asyik tenggelam bersama acara coret-coretnya.

Sebenarnya, dia hanya gadis biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik, tidak juga berkulit seputih para keturunan Hyuuga ataupun Uchiha. Rambutnya hanya sepanjang bahunya saja, berwarna coklat, dengan potongan yang tidak terlalu _fashionnable_. Ceria dan berisik, namun punya saat tersendiri di mana dia lebih suka memisahkan diri dari sahabat-sahabanyna, dan asyik tenggelam berasama dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang mungkin tidak ingin ditunjukkannya kepada semua orang, tempatnya merajut sejuta mimpi, keajaiban, penuh rahasia. Dunia di mana Gaara ingin masuk ke dalamnya.

Gadis itu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Gaara. Tampak sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sementara Matsuri kembali asyik dengan coret-coretnya. Sepasang iris _jade_ itu menggerling singkat ke kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Matsuri.

Gaara menghela napas, berpikir singkat. Dan memutuskan lebih baik dia mengambil posisi di belakang Matsuri. Di celah antara deret kursi paling belakang dengan dinding kelas, di mana lebarnya tak lebih dari dua keramik.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan, berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Matsuri. Menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, dan menguatkan tekad. Gaara bersandar sejenak pada dinding di belakangnya. Rasa dingin samar-samar menembus kulit punggungya. Menandakan ini bukan sebuah mimpi.

Satu helaan napas keluar. Gaara menganggguk kecil, dan mengambil posisi berjongkok, tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki Matsuri.

Gaara bisa mencium aroma arbei yang menguarsamardari tubuh Matsuri. Menggodanya dengan debar-debar yang terasa geli merayap. Mengganggu kerja otaknya, membuatnya tiba-tiba terserang Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Hiperaktivitas. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengumpulkan tekad dan konsentrasi. Kali ini, dia harus berhasil mengatakannya. Hanya satu kali, setidakya dia harus mengatakannya sebelum kepalanya meledak karena gila.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Beralih menatap punggung Matsuri di depannya. Tersenyum tipis, dan mengagguk mantap.

Akan lebih mudah jika Gaara mengatakannya tanpa memndang wajah inosen itu.

Gaara menghela napas lagi. Menatap punggung gadis bersurai coklat itu dalam diam, menimang-nimang apa yang akan dilakuakannya.

Gaara menelan ludah. "Matsuri," jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa meoncat ke perut begitu menyebut nama itu. Segelincir keraguan menari-nari cepat menyelimuti Gaara. Memaksa logika untuk berhenti, mengambil langkah pergi, berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

Namun suara dalam hatinya menyerukan hal lain.

 _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali_.

Gaara mengambil napas, membuangnya cepat. " _Just listen, maybe it's sound crazy. But just listen, okay_? Dan jangan bicara dulu sebelum aku selesai."

Gaara menatap Matsuri, dan rupanya gadis itu menurut. Tidak memabtah, atau bertanya, atau menyela.

Gaara menghembuskan napas.

" _Right_ , _then_. Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya ini semua, dan kapan dimulainya. Hanya saja aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar dan memungkirinya lagi. Semakin aku menghindar, semua ini semakin mengejarku, bahkan menyiksaku."

Gaara mendengus geli. Bahasanya sudah kelewat melankois sekarang.

Matsuri tak bergeming di tempatnya, tak membalikkan badan, atau berteriak histeris, atau hal-hal gila lainnya yang akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih rumit. Gaara bersyukur akan hal itu.

Satu senyum kecil terlukis tanpa sadar. " _You are really something_. Kamu panas, berpijar, dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Dekat, namun sulit dijangkau. Berisik, tapi penuh rahasia. _Geez_ , aku mulai merantur." Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol." Gaara mendengus geli, terkekeh samar setelahnya. "Kita bahkan jarang salaing bicara. Hanya beberapa kali tidak sengaja saling bertatapan mata, tapi tidak ada sepetah kata pun yang terlontar. Kita ada di dunia yang berbeda. Seperti dua sisi yang hampir tak pernah dipertemukan oleh satu kesamaan garis."

Satu tarikan napas panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Matsuri."

 **.**

"MATSURI!"

Matsuri tersentak. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat akibat keterkejutan yang dialaminya. Gadis itu menoleh cepat ke sebelah kiri, mendapati Ino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Matsuri menghela napas, menepuk dadanya ringan. "Astaga, Ino! Kau menganggetkanku."

Yang selanjutnya dilihat sepasang mata Matsuri hanyalah Ino yang menggerakkan bibir dengan ekspresi kesal, namun suara gadis itu kalah tertelan alunan musik.

"Hah?" Matsuri mengernyit. Tersadar di detik selanjutnya. "Ah, sebentar, aku pakai _earphone_." Gadis itu melapas _earphone_ yang selama ini menggantung di kedua telinganya.

"―taga! Matsuri!" Dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan nyaring Ino.

Matsuri menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa kau teriak-teriak sih?"

Ino membuka mulut, dan kembali menutupnya. Selanjutnya menghela napas pendek. Sepasang manik safirnya menatap Matsuri lurus-lurus, lalu ganti menatap hal di belakang Matsuri.

"Apa?"

Ino memberi isyarat dengan gerakan dagunya agar Matsuri menoleh sendiri ke belakang kursinya. Dan Matsuri tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut. Kepalanya berputar, dan mendongak sedikit. Tersentak kecil begitu mendapati wajah dengan manik jade kembar menatapnya dengan bentukan garis horizontal di bibirnya.

"Gaara?"

Ino menghela napas lagi. "Sejak tadi Gaara bicara padamu, Matsuri. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan."

Otak Matsuri berpacu, berusaha mengejar kata-kata yang didengarnya. Setiap detik yang dipakainya untuk berpikir semakin membuat jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman, sebongkah rasa bersalah yang merayap makin jauh, wajah dengan ekspresi tak tertebak yang menatapnya, dan Matsuri baru benar-benar tersadar setelah sepuluh detik berselang.

" _Kami-sama_.." Gadis itu membelalakkan mata. Segera bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, dan berhadapan langsung dengan Gaara.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan."

Gaara tidak menjawab permohonan maafnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menatap Matsuri dengan gurat ekspresi yang masih tidak berubah sedikit pun. Hal yang membuat Matsuri tidak merasa lebih baik sama sekali.

" _Ano_ , maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu atau bagaimana. Hanya saja–"

Gaara menghela napas berat. "Sudahlah," Memotong ucapan Matsuri dengn suara datar.

"Eh?" Matsuri mengerjapkan matanya.

Gaara balas menatap, hingga dua pasang manik berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. Berusaha mengirimkan pesan yang sayangnya tak bisa berhubungan sama sekali. Gaara menghela napas lagi. Segenap nyali dan keberanian, juga ego yang selama ini sudah setengah mati berusaha dikendalikannya secara baik-baik hanya berujung pada kata sia-sia. Konyol.

" _Etto_ , bisa kau ulangi saja apa yang tadi kau katakan padaku?"

Ada keheningan yang cukup panjang, sampai akhirnya pemuda bermanik jade itu menukiskan seulas senyum maha tipis di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Dan mengelos pergi tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N: Yah, begitulah..

Terima kasih udah terlanjur nyemplung dan baca ^^


End file.
